


Early morning

by SeiyaRei



Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, corpsekkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Just a little fluffy Corpsekkuno moment.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080284
Comments: 10
Kudos: 542





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra4President](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra4President/gifts).



> Little gift for Petra. She is really talented, check her work.

Sykkuno woke up with first sunbeams, cuddled in his arms. It surprised him for a second, he still wasn't used to it, but he immediately calmed down again and buried himself back into blankets. Corpse was warm, radiating not only heat but also feeling of safety, so he carefully wrapped his arms around his neck, tangled their legs and pressed his face into Corpse's neck. Sykkuno waited a little bit, making sure he didn't wake up his partner, and then proceeded to inhale his scent. He didn't do it very often, because Corpse always point it out and embarrassed him a little, but when he have chance he cannot stop himself. He was like a drug. 

Whenever he was sleeping o focussing on something else he sneaked inconspicuously near him just to smell him. Corpse's smelled like freshly toasted bread, hint of mint and something which he can't describe with words. Just purely Corpse, his specific scent. He loved it, it makes him feel home, little dizzy, but safe and loved. Sykkuno caught himself making low noise coming out from his throat, almost like he was purring. He looked up to make sure Corpse is still sleeping, only to meet his deep hazel eyes and loving smile. 

"Don't stop, it's pleasant." Corpse's morning voice was even lower than usually, but wasn't as raspy as always because his vocal cords was rested. Sykkuno still shivered, how much feelings it evoked in him. Corpse carefully picked up his arm and slowly began to stroke Sykkuno's hair, playing with ends of them. When Sykkuno didn't do anything for a minute, too lost in his thoughts he gently push side of his head to press Sykkuno's nose to his neck again. Smaller man let out quiet chuckle and leaned more toward him. 

"Good morning." He whispered and started to breathe his scent again shamelessly. He cannot be happier.


End file.
